


Caught

by JustLuna



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLuna/pseuds/JustLuna
Summary: A little one-shot I have thought of that would've been funny in the relationship between Audrey and Neil.I played a little with the timeline but I hope you still enjoy it :))
Relationships: Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Caught

Audrey woke up and at the feeling of the soft pressure against her back, she smiled.  
She softly turned around only to find Neil laying beside her. Her smile widened at the sight. They hadn't been together for a long time but she didn't want to imagine what it would be like waking up without him. Softly she moved her hand to move some of his hair out of his face. She stared at him for a bit longer, just admiring the man next to her. 

When she looked at the time she knew she should be getting out of bed. They both should actually but just looking at how adorable he lays in his bed, she couldn’t just wake him up. Instead she goes downstairs to make some coffee for herself but she makes sure to make a little extra so he has some when he’ll make it downstairs. However, that could take a while and she didn’t have a lot of time left before she had to go to work. She growls at the very thought. 

Being the chief of surgery wasn’t as glossy as Marcus always made it seem. She had been very happy with the promotion at first but the realization of paperwork and long meetings kicked in soon enough. Not to mention the impact it had had on her relationship with Neil. They had been dancing around each other for a while but only when Andrews decided to keep his position, they caved in. The ‘Andrew’s screwed us so we screwed each other’ soon became one of their favorite inside jokes. But figuring out how to act in this relationship as well as the new situation at work, it hadn’t been easy. 

These past months have been wonderful nonetheless, yet exhausting and neither of them really felt the need to get the hospital, especially HR involved in their relationship. Instead, they just tried to act as professional as possible at work and with Neil, that was definitely not the easiest task. Less than a week ago, they had both gotten into the elevator together. When they were about to kiss, the elevator reached another level and when the doors opened, no one less than Marcus walked in. Luckily, he didn’t have a clue what was going on but it would have been extremely awkward if he walked in on them making out before they made their relationship public. 

Audrey grinned at the awkwardness her thoughts had struck her with and finished her coffee. She was about to head out when she heard Neil coming downstairs. He walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss. ‘Where are you off to so early?’ He smiled. She laughed and answered. ‘I am going to work.’ She looked at her watch. ‘And you should probably do the same unless you like to get your boss mad.’ Laughing she watched him take off to get dressed. ‘I see you at the hospital!’ She yelled. Then she stepped outside, put on her helmet and drove off on her Ducati.

When she arrived at the hospital, she passed the residents lounge and checked quickly if she could see Neil either behind his desk or discussing something with the residents. He definitely wasn’t in his office and the residents were still waiting for instructions on the new case. She smiled and couldn’t shake off the need to go into the lounge so that was what she did. ‘What are you all waiting for?’ She said, very well aware of what their answer would be.  
Before answering they all give each other a look, except for Shaun who answered her question without a doubt. ‘We are waiting for Dr. Melendez. He is late but he still gets to complain when we are late. Is that fair?’ She looked at him and shook her head with a smile. ‘You’re right Shaun, that’s not fair. After he is done briefing you, send him to my office.’ Shaun smiled a little, knowing he was right. ‘I will tell Dr. Melendez that he isn’t allowed to -.’ Claire interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. ‘I don’t think you are the one who should tell him, Shaun. Besides, I think Dr. Lim can perfectly tell him that since she is his boss.’ The residents all gave each other a smile, knowing Shaun would have said something about it as soon as Dr. Melendez got here but now he just nodded and agreed with Claire. 

Audrey excused herself and walked to her office. She was halfway through her second file for the day as she heard a knock on her door. ‘Come in.’ She says unbothered. Neil walked in and stood in front of her desk. ‘Really Audrey?’ She gave him a sweet smile. ‘I’m not the one who was late.’ ‘You know you would’ve been late too if you didn’t have that death machine of yours to drive you faster than the light.’ He growled clearly annoyed with the situation. ‘What a tone to talk to your boss, Dr. Melendez.’ She grinned. Seeing his annoyance she knew she probably shouldn’t push her luck and compromised. 

‘How about this, you surprise me with something nice and we’ll just forget that you were late?’ ‘Alright, but this one is on my terms.’ He said cockily before walking out of her office again. 

Now, a few hours after Neil walked out of her office, Audrey couldn’t help but wonder what he could be planning. She decides to just brush it off and continue her day. After a meeting with the board, she strolls back to her office thinking of the immense amount of paperwork this new plan is gonna be for her. She is so distracted, she doesn’t even notice the door of the broom closet opening a few meters in front of her. Only when she passes and feels a hand on her arm, she notices and jumps. Another hand covers her mouth and drags her into the broom closet. Before getting a good look at the person she is facing, she slaps them right in the face. Only when they give a soft ‘Ouch’ she recognizes them. 

‘Neil?? Are you kidding me?’ ‘I’ll try to surprise you again.. damn you slap hard.’ She laughs. ‘And you deserve it for spooking me like that. Now, what are we doing here?’ He puts on the little bit of light in the closet so they can look at each other. ‘Well.. these days have been crazy on us. We barely have some alone time and I just thought it’d be nice to catch up on that.’ He moves closer to her and starts to kiss her. Softly she pushes against his chest. ‘Neil.. Not at work.’ ‘Audrey, live a little.. where is that adrenaline junkie now?’ She takes that in and they feel something changing in the air when she says ‘Alright.’

He starts sucking on her bottom lip and she starts unbuttoning his shirt when he pushes her to the wall. Waiting to hear if they made too much noise, they are standing pressed against the wall with their foreheads touching. They can hear people passing and suddenly they hear a voice they both know. ‘I’m sure I heard something over there.’ Shaun, of course. Then they hear another familiar voice, Claire answering him. ‘It’s probably just a brush that fell over Shaun. Don’t worry about it.’ Apparently that answer satisfies both of them cause they can hear them walk away. 

Laughing Audrey starts kissing the croak of Neil’s neck while tracing his tattoo with her hand. She had wondered since they had been residents what this tattoo could be since she only saw part of it but now she is allowed to see and touch every inch of it and even though the deer has way too much antler, it has a story behind it. He just hasn’t told a lot of people.

Neil stops her train of thoughts by lifting her up and pushing her against the wall again. She smiles at him and they continue making out. Throwing off his shirt, she looks at her left where the door is and she sees it opening. However, there isn’t enough time to tell Neil or to hide so before she can do anything, someone peaks into the closet. ‘I knew it wasn’t a broom’ She hears them whisper. If the situation wasn’t so serious she definitely would have laughed at this but now they stand there. Shaun looks at her and Neil, who is still holding her and she knows she has to say something but she has no clue how to explain this. 

Instead, she just looks at Shaun, paralyzed and Neil isn’t much better. Shaun on the other hand doesn’t look surprised at all. Or at least not as surprised as you should look when you find two of your superiors making out. On the other hand, it’s still Shaun we are talking about so why is she still surprised? Shaun frowns a little and then smiles. ‘This makes more sense than a broom. It’s also not that hard to see you are a couple so why are you hiding here?’ 

Still flabbergasted, neither of them can give him an answer. Then they hear other footsteps approach and Neil softly lets go of her to relieve some of the tension. ‘Shaun? What are you doing there?’ Audrey shakes her head and for a second she is afraid everything is going to fall apart before they get a chance to explain themselves. Shaun just looks at them before turning around and answering the question. ‘I’m just checking on the brooms Claire, I heard another one falling so I put them up again.’ Then he closes the door and they hear them walk away again. 

Neil and Audrey look at each other and start laughing. ‘I had no clue we are categorized brooms now.’ She smiles while throwing Neil’s shirt at him again. He chuckles. ‘We learn something new everyday.’ On a more serious note he continues. ‘Maybe we should go to HR one of these days. Who knows how long he can keep it for himself.’ She nods. ‘Good point but can we talk this over tonight, during dinner? I don’t want to rush into the whole HR thing either before talking about it.’ He grabs her hand. ‘I understand. I’ll make us dinner tonight and maybe we can do a raincheck for my surprise?’ ‘Definitely, otherwise I’ll have to make a rapport about you being late.’ She winks.

After those words they sneak out of the closet together and walk off to their offices, each continuing their days while thinking about their broom closet escapades.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first time ever I posted something on here so let me know what you think of it :))
> 
> I might post some more in the future cause I really enjoyed writing this ☺️


End file.
